


A Soaked Blouse and the Tattoo with a Story

by StarlingStorm



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Kissing, Lizzington - Freeform, Red being his usual smug and flirty self, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Red met her look of irritation with a smirk before his eyes trailed downwards, “Not the best day to wear a red blouse while wearing a black bra, hmmm?”</p><p>Liz’s jaw clenched and she refrained from crossing her arms in front of her chest. She often felt that Red’s teasing was a challenge which she always made sure to win.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soaked Blouse and the Tattoo with a Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sfaari on Tumblr who made the suggestion for this prompt! (If anyone is curious, I am ScullyStorm)

"I can’t believe she threw her bucket of water at me!"

Liz Keen entered the surveillance van quickly, glad to escape the chilly night air. It was only the middle of September, but with the temperature a brisk 44 degrees Fahrenheit, you would think it was late November.

"Watch where you drip, Lizzie."

Liz paused in squeezing the water out of her hair to look over at Red who was sitting nice and cozy in the back. He had been watching the camera screens that gave him a first-person view of the chase that went down all thanks to the hidden camera on Liz’s blouse. The tiny camera had been waterproof. She, unfortunately, had not.

Red met her look of irritation with a smirk before his eyes trailed downwards, “Not the best day to wear a light red blouse while wearing a black bra, hmmm?”

Liz’s jaw clenched and she refrained from crossing her arms in front of her chest. She often felt that Red’s teasing was a challenge which she always made sure to win.

"Keep laughing, Red." Liz gave her hair a twist and flicked the released water at him, "Next time you chase down the drug dealer who’s intoxicated." Liz shrugged off her drenched jacket and gun holster. "And good luck avoiding her wayward bullets while having to watch her strip down while running. How in the hell did she even go through deals coherently?"

Red got up from his seat and walked over to Liz’s water-soaked things and gave them a poke. “Ah yes, the lovely strip show. She does that often when deals go bad. It’s a…how do you say it, trademark of hers.” Red chuckled and turned to face Liz who had finally crossed her arms in front of her. Not because of Red, but because the cold was setting in.

Red took in her crossed arms and winked at her. “You may ask, you know.”

Liz frowned and went to sit down in the chair Red had previously occupied. “Ask what?” She gritted out.

"Ohhh, if you haven’t figured it out, I won’t spoil the fun I get to have taking in your lovely appearance."

Liz raised an eyebrow at the mocking words but once she saw the look in his eyes that men sometimes get when they see a beautiful woman walk past them on the street, she gulped audibly and turned around in the chair, facing away from Red.

An awkward silence ensued. Awkward on Liz’s end because nothing seemed to faze Red. She was about to break it by informing Red she had to go check on the apprehended suspect in the other surveillance van headed by Ressler and Meera when the CIA agent-for-hire herself opened the van doors and climbed in.

"Agent Keen? I fetched you a sweater I picked up from a store a block away. We’re almost ready to head back to the Post Office to interrogate the suspect so…."

Liz got up and walked over to Meera Malik. Red retreated to the back again. She smiled thankfully and took the navy blue sweater, “Thanks a ton, Meera. I’ll pay you back once we get there.”

"No need." Meera grinned back, "You payed for my Starbucks two days in a row."

Red gave a dramatic gasp, “They don’t provide the CIA with a Keurig machine? Shocking!”

Both women ignored him.

"Well, I’m headed back before Agent Ressler blows up on the suspect." Meera laughed. Liz gave her a questioning look which Meera answered with a grin and explanation, "She’s still pretty intoxicated and though we gave her temporary clothes, she keeps taking them off."

"Ah."

After the doors shut a final time and the driver started up the vehicle, Liz turned around to face Red, her hands on her hips. “Turn around.”

Red merely tilted his head and gave a knowing smile.

Liz glared, “Now, Red.”

"Out to spoil the small things in life, Lizzie." But Red complied and finally turned around in the chair so his back was to her. Liz sighed in relief. Some days he could be tolerable and it seemed this might be one of them.

Liz turned around just in case so her back was facing the front of the van where Red sat in the corner before she crossed her arms to tug her soaked blouse up and over her head. She dropped the blouse on the van floor and reached over to grab the sweater. She contemplated whether to remove her wet bra as well and decided she might as well when a chuckle sounded just behind her. So close she could feel his breath against her bare neck.

Liz tensed up and anger filled her in a rush, “Red,” Liz growled, “Get. back. to. your. chair.”

"I just turned around for a quick second to grab my fedora sitting on the consul table when my eye caught your amusi-ahem, lovely art."

Before she could yell at him her face blossomed into a bright red when she remembered her tattoo. Oh god.

"Never expected you to get a tramp stamp, though Lizzie…." Liz gasped when she felt warm fingers trail lightly across her lower back, "Though I must say, it’s a pleasant surprise."

Red leaned closer and Liz had to bite the inside of her cheek and lock her body. She almost leaned back against him.

"A pig though? I _must_ hear the story!”

Liz attempted to turn around but Red grabbed her by the arms firmly and kept her in place.

"Red!"

"I’m waiting, Lizzie." He pronounced her name in a thick voice and Liz looked down at her hands holding the sweater, conflicting emotions churning inside her.

"It was back in college. My friend and I got drunk one night and somehow started looking up our Chinese zodiacs, researching the stories and everything." Liz paused when she felt Red’s hand trail down her back. She thanked the FBI for the blacked out window that separated the driver and the back of the surveillance van. "As you know, I was born in 1983 so my zodiac is-"

Red cut her off, finishing her thought. “The pig, yes.”

"Back then, ah," Liz gave a small shudder when Red laid his palm flat against her lower back, over her tattoo, "um, there wasn’t the law we have today where a tattoo artist couldn’t tattoo you when you were drunk. So there you have it."

Red released her arm and turned her around. Liz held the sweater against her front and met his eyes.

"Do you know what specific element pig you are, Lizzie?"

Liz shook her head and licked her lips when Red smiled down at her. His eyes were drawn to her mouth because of the action and Liz looked off to the side briefly before Red gained her attention again with his voice.

"You are the year of the water pig. Lucky because that is it’s natural element. Those who are born in your year can be very nurturing, sympathetic, empathetic, and intuitive; however, they can also be cold, jealous, sentimental, sensitive, and irrational."

Red brought Lizzie forward by grabbing her by the waist, one hand stroking her spur-of-the-moment tattoo while the other hand grabbed her chin gently and tilted her face up to meet his and pressed his lips against hers in an invitation. Liz’s mind blanked before she responded, welcoming him.

Red pulled back and grinned, “Sounds like my girl.”

Liz laughed softly and then proceeded to shove Red back, “You’ve gotten what you wanted, Red. Now let me put on some dry clothes.”

Red looked pointedly at her chest, “What about the wet bra?”

Lizzie smirked, “I was originally but not anymore. Not when you’re horny.”

"You hurt me, Lizzie. I am the perfect gentleman." Red placed a hand over his heart and pouted before his facial features turned into a similar smirk, "I was only going watch if you let me. Your body is the real work of art, not the tattoo."

Liz felt her blush come back full force and grabbed her soggy blouse from the floor and threw it at him. Red laughed loudly. If the driver heard, he dutifully ignored It, and if later Meera and Ressler looked at the two of them in confusion because of Red’s wet vest and suite jacket and the blush that wouldn’t leave Liz’s face, they decided to leave it be.


End file.
